In secure communications, digital signature schemes are an effective way for a proving party (“prover”) to prove possession of valid credentials to a verifying party (“verifier”). However, standardized signature schemes (e.g., Rivest-Shamir-Adleman (RSA), Digital Signature Algorithm (DSA), Elliptical Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (EC-DSA), etc.) often require the prover to reveal private, sensitive, or personal information. Additionally standardized signature schemes may allow a verifier to track multiple representations made by a same user. While non-standardized signature schemes have been developed to address some of the privacy concerns associated with standardized signature schemes, these non-standardized schemes often require redesign of existing systems employed by credential issuers.